Don't leave me alone (I'll never give you up) FR
by Alice Chester
Summary: Stiles a une relation difficile avec Derek. Lorsque celui-ci découvre que Stiles a passé la nuit chez Peter, avec qui l'adolescent est devenu un ami proche, tout explose. Heuresement, Peter est là pour Stiles. (Warning : Mention d'abus psychologique et physique. Peter n'est pas une mauvaise personne. Derek est un connard. Happy ending.)


Lorsque Stiles quitta sa voiture devant le loft de Derek, il avait quinze minutes de retard. C'était une des soirées spéciales que la meute avait décider d'instaurer après une rencontre particulièrement violente avec des créatures surnaturelles qui s'étaient mis en tête, encore une fois, que commette des meurtres en série à Beacon Hill était une bonne idée. Ces soirées avaient pour but de rapprocher la meute avec l'aide de films, de pizzas et de jeux vidéos. En d'autres mots, il n'y avait aucune menace de vie ou de mort. Pour autant Stiles était sûr que Derek ne le laisserait pas s'en sortir comme ça.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble, il ne se souvenait même plus comment ils en étaient arrivés là, mais c'était loin d'être petits cœurs et mots doux. Un aurait put penser que le loup grincheux serait devenu moins dur envers le jeune humain, un aurait vraiment tort.

Lorsqu'il passa la porte d'entrée, il remarqua tous les regards posés sur lui. Il maudit les sens ultra-développés des loups-garous, il n'avait jamais aimé être le centre d'intention.

Il salua tout le monde en souriant jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne son petit-ami qui le regardait les yeux emplis de colère.

« Tu es en retard. »

« Oui, je sais et je suis désolé. Mais mon père m'a demandé de lui apporter un dossier qu'il avait oublié à la maison, et j'ai dû faire un écart par le poste de police. »

« Je me fiche de tes excuses ! Tu étais censé être là il y a vingt minutes ! »

« Fiche lui donc la paix Derek ! On s'en fout ce n'est pas comme si on était en pleine crise ou quelque chose comme ça. » S'exclama Scott et les autres approuvèrent.

« Je n'aurai jamais pensé dire ça un jour, mais Scott à raison mon cher neveu. »

« La ferme, nous n'avons pas besoin de ton opinion. » Siffla Derek.

Peter leva les bras en signe de défaite, mais son sourire moqueur en disait long sur son intérêt qu'en à ce que pensait son neveu. Après ça, l'alpha retourna son attention sur l'humain de sa meute, qui tentait tant bien que mal de se faire le plus petit possible, et grogna :

« Va t'asseoir. Tu nous as déjà fait perdre trop de temps. »

Stiles voulut rétorquer quelque chose qu'en au fait qu'il n'avait pas à lui parler comme à un chien (c'était même plutôt ironique en soit quand on pense à la nature même de Derek) mais sut se retenir. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire grogner dessus encore une fois, merci beaucoup, et partit s'installer aux côtés de Peter sur le canapé après que celui-ci lui ait fait de la place. L'homme lui sourit, un authentique sourire qui faisait son apparition de plus en plus souvent, et Stiles le lui rendit. Après un nombre incalculable de moments passés ensemble à faire des recherches pour la meute, Peter et lui s'étaient pas mal rapprochés. Stiles trouvait Peter particulièrement intéressant, ils étaient très semblables, notamment au niveau de leurs opinions, ils partageaient les mêmes intérêts et la même soif de connaissance, ils étaient aussi cyniques l'un et l'autre et plaisantaient souvent ensembles. Mais le plus important, Peter était le seul capable de le suivre dans ses raisonnements lorsqu'il partait particulièrement loin dans ses réflexions et il était aussi le seul à actuellement l'écouter, considérer et défendre ses idées. En échange, Stiles était le seul à lui parler normalement, pas seulement pour avoir des informations, et qui n'éprouvait plus aucune peur à son égard. En fait l'homme était fort sympathique pour peu qu'on omette les meurtres en série qu'il avait commis dans le but de se venger (okay, c'était un gros événement mais c'était du passé, tout le monde fait des erreurs et Stiles ne peut actuellement pas le détester pour sa vengeance à l'encontre des responsables de la mort de sa famille) et ils s'entendaient tout deux particulièrement bien. Bien sûr, Peter était toujours un manipulateur et n'aidait la meute que s'il y gagnait quelque chose, mais hey, n'était-ce pas le cas de tout le monde ? (d'une manière ou d'une autre autre, nous agissons tous pour notre propre gain) Et Stiles savait que le loup-garou n'aurait rien à gagner à les trahir avec les choses tel qu'elles étaient actuellement, donc il n'était pas vraiment inquiet. Il avait confiance en Peter jusqu'à un certain point et il savait la réciproque vrai, si le fait qu'il était le seul à savoir où se trouvait son appartement était une indication, même Derek n'en savait rien et Stiles ne lui a jamais dit. Il n'avait aucune envie de trahir la confiance que le plus vieux lui avait accordé, et il n'en voyait pas non plus l'intérêt.

« Bonjour Stiles, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? »

« Salut méchant loup, je vais aussi bien que je l'étais hier. Et toi, comment était ta journée ? »

« Voilà une réponse bien vague, je vois que tu as appris ce que je t'ai enseigné sur comment garder un secret devant un loup-garou. Je suis très fier de toi » Peter sourit de manière narquoise.

« Ma journée aura été particulièrement ennuyeuse, à dire vrai. Tu connais mon neveu, il n'est pas très amusant, toujours avec cette expression renfrognée. »

« Quel pauvre loup tu fais ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas retourné dans ta tanière si Derek était aussi énervant ? »

« J'aurai adoré, mais il a décidé qu'aujourd'hui serait un jour qu'il passerait à me surveiller. Donc il m'était interdit de rentrer chez moi. »

« Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Tu as fait quelque chose ? »

« Non pas cette fois-ci, et nous ne sommes même pas proche de la pleine lune, donc je ne sais pas. Derek peut être tellement étrange parfois. »

« Nous ne sommes tellement pas ceux qui peuvent parler ! »

« Hey. Nous ne sommes pas étrange. Je suis juste un ancien psychopathe... »

« Ancien ? »

« ... Et tu es un garçon très brillant, dont l'esprit est tellement au-dessus des autres que les gens normaux et les idiots ne peuvent même pas essayer de te comprendre. »

Le rouge couvrir tout le visage de Stiles jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles. Il n'était pas habitué à recevoir des compliments de la part d'autres personnes que Scott et son père, c'était même plutôt l'inverse.

« Euh... Merci, je suppose... »

« Pas besoin de me remercier, j'exprimais juste un fait. »

Cela n'aidait clairement pas à faire disparaître le rouge de son visage. De savoir que Peter, qui était très intelligent, le considèrait comme brillant, c'était vraiment apprécié. Et le mot était faible, c'était presque trop, pour Stiles en tout cas. Il voulut répondre, lui dire qu'il appréciait réellement ce qu'il avait dit et que ce dernier était aussi vraiment brillant. Mais au moment où il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, ils furent réduits au silence par Erica et Scott qui leur dirent de la fermer de regarder le film. Donc Stiles décida de simplement sourire à Peter, avec cet éclatant et beau sourire qu'il réservait généralement à son père et à son meilleur ami, et le plus vieux le lui rendit. Puis l'adolescent décida de se mettre à l'aise contre le loup, qui passa son bras par dessus les épaules de Stiles pour être installé plus confortablement.

Alors qu'ils regardaient le film, Stiles réalisa que tel qu'il était, contre Peter, il se sentait bien plus en sécurité qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps.

Le reste de la soirée se passa particulièrement bien, Stiles n'était jamais seul avec Derek et il semblait assez calme pour le laisser partir sans plus de problèmes.

A minuit, la réunion de meute était finie et ils se séparèrent tous pour rentrer chez eux. Stiles était lui aussi supposé rentrer chez lui, mais son père lui avait envoyé un message plus tôt dans la soirée pour le prévenir qu'il ne rentrerait pas à la maison mais resterait au poste de police pour finir de la paperasse, et il n'avait pas envie de rester seul chez lui. Mais il n'avait aucune envie d'écouter les plaintes de Derek non plus. Normalement il irait chez Scott, mais Isaac y vivait maintenant et Stiles n'était pas assez à l'aise avec lui pour rester en leur compagnie. Cette conclusion le fit soupirer avant de glapir lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la vitre de sa voiture. Bien sûr, c'était Peter-aime être super flippant-Hale.

« Oh mon dieu ! T'as failli me tuer ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux méchant loup ?! »

Peter eut un sourire en coin à son surnom, qui était maintenant plus affectueux qu'autre chose.

« Rien, j'étais juste curieux de savoir pourquoi tu restais ici, soupirant aussi fort. Ne me dis pas que tu veux parler à Derek maintenant ? »

« Comme d'aller en enfer ! Non, c'est juste que... Mon père ne sera pas à la maison cette nuit et je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'être seul. »

« Et bien, je viens juste d'acquérir de nouveaux livres sur les fées et les trolls, et j'ai la série complète de Buffy contre les vampires à regarder de nouveau. Si tu es intéressé. »

« Serais-tu en train d'essayer de me séduire avec Buffy ? » taquina Stiles

« Est-ce que ça marche ? » Peter battit des paupières et Stiles éclata de rire.

« Plutôt, oui. J'adorerai aussi lire ces livres, mais je pense que je suis trop fatigué pour ça cette nuit. »

« Tu auras toujours demain pour ça. » expliqua Peter alors qu'il s'asseyait dans le siège passager.

« Tu n'as pas ta propre voiture ? »

« Malheureusement, non. Quand je suis venu au loft ce matin, j'étais en train de faire mon jogging. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que je resterai ici toute la journée. »

« Jogging ? Comme ça ? » demanda Stiles la voix emplie de sarcasmes, fixant son col en V et son jean. Franchement, il n'y avait que Peter pour faire du sport dans une tenue pareil.

« Et bien, je sais maintenant pourquoi tu m'as réellement proposé de venir chez toi. » se moqua Stiles.

« Stiles, Stiles, Stiles. Tu devrais savoir depuis le temps que c'est toujours un plaisir de t'avoir à mes côtés. Je profite juste de l'entièreté des bénéfices de la situation. »

« Peux-tu être plus suspect que ça ? »

« Seul le futur nous le dira. »

« Aah... T'es pas possible »

Peter sourit moqueusement au commentaire et Stiles ne put que l'imiter avant de démarrer la voiture et se diriger vers l'appartement de Peter.

Ils passèrent la nuit à regarder Buffy, critiquant certaines scènes et coupant le son d'autres afin d'y ajouter leurs propres répliques. Ils ne dormirent que quatre heures avant qu'ils ne décident à lire les livres que le loup-garou venait d'acquérir. Prenant des notes sur les informations importantes au cas où la meute se retrouvait face à l'une de ces créatures, et les ajoutant au bestiaire que Stiles et Peter essayaient d'écrire, un totalement en anglais, afin qu'il soit lisible par tous.

C'était l'après-midi lorsque Stiles se gara devant le loft de son petit-ami. C'était le week-end et il voulait le passer avec Derek.

Il venait juste de passer la porte d'entrée quand se il fit violemment plaquer contre le mur, Derek le reniflant de manière incessante.

« Aïe ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

« Tu sens trop comme lui ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu sens autant comme Peter ?! »

La voix de Derek lui fit peur, elle était dur et coléreuse. Il le plaqua plus fortement contre le mur et Stiles poussa un gémissement de douleur, il avait du mal à respirer.

« Lâche-moi… Derek, tu me fais mal ! »

« Répond-moi ! »

« Nous… Nous avons seulement passé la nuit ensemble. Nous regardions... »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous. »

« N… Non, nous ne sommes pas... »

« Tu n'es qu'une putain ! Tu voulais juste baiser avec les deux derniers Hale, n'est-ce pas ?! »

« Tu n'as pas le droit de m'appeler comme ça ! »

« La ferme ! »

Derek fracassa son poing contre le mur, juste à côté de la tête de l'adolescent.

« Ça ne me surprend même pas, tu n'es bon qu'à ça. Le reste du temps tu n'es qu'un faible, inutile, petit humain. Je t'ai seulement accepté dans la meute parce que tu es le meilleur ami de Scott. »

« Tu mens... »

« Certainement pas, et tu le sais. Tu es toujours le premier a être enlevé, si ce n'est pas la preuve que tu n'es qu'un fardeau pour nous, alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?! »

« Dans ce cas pourquoi est-ce que tu sors avec moi ?! »

« Parce qu'au moins tu deviens utile à quelque chose. Et je dois dire que tu es actuellement un très bon coup. »

Derek encercla la gorge de Stiles, le faisant étouffer sous la pression.

« Mais tu es à moi. Peter devra trouver un autre jouet pour s'amuser ! »

« P… Peter n'est pas… comme ça... »

Stiles commençait à manquer d'air, heureusement Derek le relâcha lorsqu'il se mit à rire, un rire froid qui glaça le sang de Stiles.

« C'est adorable. Tu penses réellement ce que tu viens de dire. Écoute, je connais mon oncle et je peux t'assurer qu'il n'est pas sincèrement intéressé par toi ou quoique ce soit qu'il t'ait fait croir. C'est un bâtard manipulateur, un psychopathe, un tueur en série ! »

« C'est faux ! Il n'est plus comme ça ! Manipulateur, oui, mais il n'est rien d'autre de ce que tu viens dire ! »

« La ferme, chien ! Tu me poses tellement de problèmes et me met tellement en colère. Maintenant il ne te reste qu'à prendre tes responsabilités, hm ? »

Le regard pervers dans ses yeux terrifièrent Stiles plus que tout le reste. C'est aussi vite qu'il pouvait, qu'il ouvrit la porte et courut jusqu'à sa jeep avant de mettre le contact et de conduire le plus loin possible du loft, espérant que Derek ne le suivrait pas.

Des larmes de douleur et de terreur coulaient le long de son visage. Il était perdu, il ne savait pas où aller. Son père travaillait toujours et il ne pouvait supporter l'idée d'être seul. Il ne pouvait pas aller chez Scott, Isaac serait là et il ne voudra jamais croire que son alpha ait put blesser Stiles comme ça, et son meilleur ami serait d'accord avec lui. Il alla donc chez la seule personne qui l'écouterait et le croirait peut être : Peter.

« Stiles, as-tu oublié quelque… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ce sont des traces de doigts sur ton cou ?! »

Stiles ne pouvait plus se contenir. Il courut jusqu'à Peter et l'agrippa de toutes ses forces. Le plus vieux enveloppa ses bras autour de lui d'une manière protectrice.

« Là, là, Stiles. Tout va bien, maintenant. Personne ne te fera de mal ici, tu es en sécurité. Viens, on va s'asseoir. C'est ça. Maintenant, peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui c'est passé et qui t'a fait ça ? »

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes auprès de Peter sur son canapé avant d'être assez calme pour parler.

« C'est… C'est Derek. »

« Derek ?! Comment a-t-il pu... »

« Il… Il a sentit ton odeur sur moi et il est devenu furieux. Il… Il a dit toutes ces horribles choses… que j'étais inutile, que j'étais seulement un bon… un bon coup et qu'il ne m'a jamais aimé. Ça m'a fait tellement mal, ça ne devrait pas, c'est stupide. Je suis stupide. »

« Stiles, tu n'es pas stupide, et certainement pas inutile. Loin de là. Tu es l'une des personnes les plus astucieuses que j'ai jamais rencontré. Tu es celui qui découvre comment se débarrasser des créatures qui viennent en ville, celui qui fait les plans. »

« Tu le fais aussi, ce n'est pas juste moi... »

« Oui, mais si ce n'était pas pour t'aider parce que tu me l'as demandé, je ne le ferai pas. Et tu as été celui qui a découvert la vérité derrière la mort de ma famille et les raisons de mes tueries. »

« Oui, c'est vrai mais... »

« Ne te considère jamais inutile, Stiles. Te souviens-tu quand je t'ai proposé la morsure ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Sais-tu pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? »

« Parce que tu avais besoin de membres dans la meute… ? »

« C'est vrai, mais ce n'était pas si urgent avec Scott et Derek comme bêta. Je te l'ai demandé parce que j'ai pensé que tu ferais un très bon loup-garou. Et je pensais ÇA, parce que j'avais vu à quel point tu étais impressionnant en tant qu'humain. Tu es fragile comparé à nous, c'est vrai, mais tu es aussi brave, brillant et fidèle. Tu es le genre de personnes que tout garou voudrait avoir dans sa meute. Je peux même te dire que tu agis plus comme un membre de meute que tous les autres. »

Stiles était muet de stupeur, il n'aurait jamais pensé que Peter le tienne en aussi haute estime. Savoir que le plus vieux le respectait autant emplit son cœur de gratitude.

« Merci. Je ne me suis jamais rendu compte… Je n'ai pensé que je pouvais être indispensable pour qui que ce soit. »

« Ce n'est rien. C'est quelque chose que tu aurais dut savoir, auquel nous aurions dut être plus claire avec toi. Derek est un idiot pour seulement penser moins de toi, et toute personnes partageant son avis est aussi un idiot. Ils ne te méritent pas. »

« Ce ne sont pas les seules choses qu'il ait dit... »

« Que t'a-t-il dit d'autre ? »

Stiles lui répéta toutes les choses que Derek avait dit sur lui.

« Et bien, c'est la vérité. J'ai tué beaucoup de personnes sans aucuns remords. »

« Mais ils étaient responsables de la mort de ta famille. Et je sais que tu te sens coupable pour la mort de Laura. Tu étais psychotique à ce moment là, à la merci de la douleur et de l'amertume de ton loup après 6 ans dans le coma sans aucun membres de ta meute présents pour toi, et avec une infirmière psychotique. N'importe qui succomberait à la folie pour moins que ça. Et je sais que tu n'es plus comme ça, tu es beaucoup plus sain d'esprit maintenant. »

La respiration de Peter se coupa à la mention de Laura. Stiles avait raison, elle était son seul regret. S'il avait été sain d'esprit à ce moment là, il ne l'aurait jamais tué, malgré son amertume vis-à-vis de son abandon. Tout le monde a toujours assumé qu'il n'avait pas de remords par rapport à sa mort, certains pensaient même qu'il y avait trouvé du plaisir. Savoir que Stiles, qu'il appréciait particulièrement, ne pensait pas comme eux, savoir que le jeune humain avait vu à travers sa carapace de confiance, le rendait vraiment heureux.

Il étreignit fermement l'adolescent, et Stiles le lui rendit.

« Merci. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer combien ça compte pour moi. »

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi avant de se séparer. Stiles était légèrement plus timide lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche.

« Il… Il a aussi dit que tu étais seulement intéressé par moi parce que tu me voulais comme… ton jouet... »

Cela provoqua un long soupir de la part du loup-garou avant qu'il ne réponde.

« Ce n'est pas vrai. Il se peut que je sois… intéressé par toi, mais certainement pas en tant que jouet. Tu es tellement plus que ça. Derek a seulement dit ça parce qu'il sait que je… t'apprécie particulièrement. »

Le cœur de Stiles fit un bond dans sa poitrine à ces mots.

« Je… Il se peut que je sois intéressé par toi aussi ! Mais je n'aurai jamais pensé que ce soit réciproque. Et puis, j'étais déjà avec Derek, et j'avais un peur à propos de ton âge. »

« Stiles... »

« Pas qu'il y ait de problèmes vis-à-vis de ça, tu sais. Pas pour moi. Mais j'étais un peu inquiet de la réaction de mon père. »

« Stiles. »

« Et puis j'étais sûr que tu ne m'aimerais jamais de la même façon. Et j'en avais tellement marre du scénario « amour non partagé à l'égard de gens parfaits », j'avais déjà fait ça avec Lydia durant quatorze ans, et je m'étais promis « plus jamais ça ! ». Et là tu es revenu tout beau ! Je veux dire, tu t'ais vu dans ces jeans moulant et ces cols en V ?! Tu étais tellement au-dessus de mon niveau, et... »

« Stiles ! »

« O… Oui ? »

Peter lui sourit simplement avant de l'embrasser.

Stiles se sentit fondre au contact, le baiser était tellement tendre et amoureux. C'était tellement différent des baisers qu'il avait déjà partagés. Ils se séparèrent et Peter se pencha vers son cou, marquant son odeur sur lui. Stiles pouvait sentir son sourire contre sa peau et il pencha la tête afin de lui donner plus d'espace.

« Je suis content que tu m'apprécies aussi. »

« Ou… Ouais. Je ne t'apprécie pas seulement, je t'aime. »

Le loup-garou l'embrassa de nouveau avant de le prendre dans ses bras, son nez au creux de son cou.

« Moi aussi. Je te promet que je ne laisserai jamais Derek te blesser comme il l'a fait aujourd'hui, et qu'il va regretter le jour où il a posé une main sur toi. Tu es en sécurité maintenant. Enfin, autant en sécurité que tu puisses l'être en vivant à Beacon Hills. Mais je ferai en sorte d'être là pour te protéger, tant que je le pourrais. »

Stiles sourit avant de l'enlacer plus fort.

« J'irai bien tant que je pourrais être avec toi. Merci… Je t'aime, Peter. »

« Je t'aime aussi, mon petit chaperon rouge. »

* * *

Cette histoire est donc la version française de ma propre fiction anglaise. Je suis française, mais j'avais écrit ce texte en anglais car je voulais en quelque sorte rendre hommage à mes auteurs de Steter favoris qui sont actuellement américains et écrivent donc en anglais. Mais il y a tellement peu de steter en français que je veux aussi participé à enrichir cette partie du fandom français. De plus quelques personnes m'ont demandés de traduire, et je les remercie car c'est elles qui m'ont donné le courage de tout re-traduire (on peut dire que je n'étais vraiment pas motivée ^^")

J'espère que cette histoire vous a plut et que cela aidera a créer plus de Steter fan dans la partie francophone :)


End file.
